


Mouse Trouble

by kyrrann



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Mice, Silly, mouse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrrann/pseuds/kyrrann
Summary: Rory, tired and cranky from lack of sleep, tries to capture a mouse that has invaded the TARDIS.TAFFaOFWG Facebook group drabble challenge. The prompt was "I think we've got mice." with two characters.





	Mouse Trouble

Rory lay on the floor of the TARDIS, flashlight in one hand, the other stretched out past some cabling and into the wall. His brow furrowed in concentration. “Come here, you little rodent. I know you’re in there. I can hear you, skittering around with your creepy, tiny mouse feet.”

He was so intent on catching his prey that he didn’t hear the TARDIS door swing open and footsteps headed in his direction.

“What _are_ you doing?” asked the Doctor, getting down on the ground next to Rory and staring at the bottom of the wall. “Oh, are you hiding chocolates? I sometimes hide chocolates in the walls. I love chocolates.”

“Well, that would explain a lot,” Rory responded wiping sweat from his brow. “But no, I’m not hiding chocolate. I think we’ve got mice. Or perhaps just a mouse. I’m not sure, really.”

“Oooh, a mouse? Sounds like fun!” the Doctor responded with a wide smile, clasping his hands in front of him. “What’s his name?”

“It's name?” Rory asked, incredulously. “It doesn’t have a name, unless you count ‘cheeky little bastard’ as a name.”

“Oh, come on now Rory, everybody has a name,” the Doctor mused. “Did you ask him? I find that mice are quite agreeable if you ask nicely.”

“Ask nicely?!” Rory turned his head to look at the Doctor.

“Well that and offering them a nice, tasty piece of cheese. Mice do so love cheese.”

Rory laughed. “You’re putting me on, aren’t you? Next thing you’re going to tell me you have them round for tea.”

“Of course, but never on Fridays,” the Doctor said. Lowering his voice to a whisper, he continued. “Just between you and me, mice are not terribly punctual. Although I suppose it is rather hard to fit a watch on those little tiny wrists.” The Doctor covered his bottom lip with his teeth, put his hands out in front of him and gave a little demonstration.

“I can’t believe I’m going to ask this, Doctor...but you know how to speak mouse?”

“Certainly,” the Doctor replied. “Doesn’t everyone?”

“No, Doctor, not everyone can speak mouse. So, if you’re done showing off now, help me catch and kill this thing so I can get some sleep.”

“Rory no!” The Doctor yelled, jumping to his feet and putting his hands on his hips. “You can’t kill it. You would hurt a poor, defenseless mouse?”

Rory sighed and got up off the floor. “Yes, Doctor. Yes, I would. What else would I do with it? They stand behind the walls in their little mouse holes and scratch them while you are trying to sleep. Stupid mouse is keeping me up on purpose, I know it.”

“Oh yes,” the Doctor mused, “they can be rather rude. I knew a mouse once who liked to eat cookies. But as soon as you gave him a cookie, he wanted a glass of milk and then he demanded straws, napkins and all manner of things.”

Rory looked sideways in disbelief. “Are you serious?”

“Well no, not really. Read it in a book somewhere. I’m sure it was based on a true story though.”

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to get rid this thing before Amy comes back,” he said. “The only thing worse than not getting any sleep is keeping close quarters with Amy when she hasn’t had any sleep.”

“Good point,” the Doctor agreed. Putting his face down near the hole in the wall he called out, “Hey little mousey friend! If it isn’t too much to ask, would you mind moving along now please? You’re keeping my good friend Rory from getting his beauty sleep.” He lowered his voice. “And if you’ve ever seen him, you know he needs as much sleep as possible.”

“Hey!” Rory protested.

“What’s that?” the Doctor said, pushing his ear up against the well. “Oh, I see. I’m terribly sorry. Yes, I suppose we could arrange that.”

Rory looked puzzled. “I can’t believe I’m asking this, but what is it saying?”

“This is rather embarrassing. Apparently the TARDIS landed on top of his Great Auntie Edna and he would like us to move so she can get herself free. Smooshed right down in the dirt.” The Doctor stood up and went to the console in the middle of the room. He began pulling various levers and turning random dials. The familiar whoosh of the TARDIS could be heard throughout the room. A few moments later the noise stopped.

“There we go, a few inches to the left,” the Doctor called out. He crawled back onto the floor. “Is Auntie Edna okay now?” He paused and put his ear near the hole. “Oh, I’m so glad. Yes, I totally understand. See you Friday then. Tell Edna we’re terribly sorry for the inconvenience.”

The Doctor stood up and put his arm around Rory’s shoulders. “Well, that should do it. Sleep tight.”

“No more mice?” Rory asked in disbelief.

“No more mice,” the Doctor replied.

Rory let out a sigh. “That’s a relief.” He started walking back towards his room when the Doctor caught him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back.

“Not so fast. You see the mouse, very rightly I might add, asked for some kind of recompense for the situation,” the Doctor declared.

“Oh?” he asked.

“Put your dancing shoes on Rory, you have a date with Great Auntie Edna for the Grand Mouse Ball.”

Rory laughed, but quickly realized the Doctor wasn’t kidding.

“Apparently, she took a real liking to you. I told her you would be delighted to accompany her. Don’t worry, mouse parties are cool!” the Doctor reassured him.

“But….” Rory started, looking confused.

“I’ll take care of the arrangements! You get some rest!” The Doctor whisked himself out the door before Rory could say another word.


End file.
